The Moon Alchemist
by EnchantedLady
Summary: Edward y Al tienen una nueva misión y un nuevo compañero de aventuras, Yue, hijo del famoso alquimista Blanco. Juntos deben resolver el misterioso caso de las jóvenes desaparecidas a la par que van develando parte de sus propias vidas que no les fue contada. Sin contar que ahora también sentimientos ocultos empiezan a florecer en el joven alquimista de acero.
1. Prólogo

_La mansión Croix se estremeció con aquella magia poderosa, y su dueño, Fausto, cayó de rodillas ante la imponente figura de aquel Homúnculo, que había tomado la forma de aquella emblemática autoridad._

 _-Así que este es el alquimista Blanco, no eres tan difícil de doblegar como pensaba… -_

 _Una patada en la cara y los anteojos del peliblanco doctor cayeron al suelo, entonces el homúnculo supo el por qué Fausto no se defendía… los suaves llantos de dos niños atrajeron toda su atención._

 _-Pero que tenemos aquí…-_

 _Levantó por la ropa a la pequeña, ojos azules y cabello plateado como el de su padre, su gemelo, le miró aterrorizado, con sus ojos violáceos llenos de lágrimas._

 _-Úsalos…- le dijo al médico abatido en el suelo, mirándole con maldad, si, usaría a sus propios hijos para crear aquella piedra filosofal…_

 _El horror que inundó los ojos del platinado jamás será visto de nuevo, cuando, al negarse a usar a sus hijos de materia para crear la piedra, estos eran asesinados frente a sus ojos, o al menos eso creía el homúnculo, porque Fausto, el alquimista blanco se alzó cuan poderoso era, invocando aquella magia que solo él y el alquimista de la luz habían aprendido._

 _La casa se lleno de símbolos extraños y círculos alquímicos, y el homúnculo se vio forzado a huir, dejando a un pobre doctor destrozado, abrazando a su hijo varón y trazando con su propia sangre un último circulo…_

 _-Yue... cierra los ojos…-_

 _El pequeño obedeció, sin dejar de sollozar por el dolor sentido y porque su hermanita yacía inmóvil en el suelo, luego un suave quejido y más sangre goteando, esta vez desde la cuenca vacía del ojo del doctor..._

 _-Usa chan… no tengas miedo Usa chan…-_

 _Luego una luz intensa... Y Yue despertó en una cama suave, limpio y arropado…_

 _-Hola…-_

 _Un pequeñito rubio de su edad le miraba con grandes ojos ámbar, a su lado había una cunita en donde un bebe, igualmente rubio, dormía profundamente._

 _-… soy Edward…-_

 _-Edo...- repitió suavemente el platinado –soy Yue…-_

 _Los dos niños entablaron enseguida una gran e inocente amistad, mientras que sin saberlo, desde la puerta del cuarto dos hombres les espiaban._

 _-Te agradezco que pueda quedarse aquí Van...-_

 _El rubio le palmeó la espalda y la hermosa esposa de este, le miro preocupada, por aquel vendaje en su cara._

 _-¿Estas seguro que estas bien Fausto?- lo había dicho en voz suave pero con aquel tono tan característico en Trisha Elric._

 _Por otro lado, el platinado asintió tomando las manos de la mujer entre las suyas y apretándolas suavemente._

 _-Por favor Trisha... el es mi único tesoro…-_

 _-No te preocupes, estará muy bien cuidado aquí…-_

 _El platinado dirigió una última mirada al niño que ahora dormía acurrucado al lado de su nuevo amigo y desapareció, necesitaba desviar a aquellos seres para que no dieran con su hijo… porque de tener ambas mitades, de la conexión a la puerta, poco y nada podrían hacer por la humanidad._

 _Y desde el espejo del cuarto, cuando las luces se apagaron, una silueta observaba a los dos niños, una pequeña platinada de ojos azules les miraba con adoración, ella se había convertido en la guardiana del otro lado para siempre._


	2. La llegada del Alquimista Lunar

-Niichan…-

Edward Elric abrió los ojos de golpe dando un pequeño sobresalto al darse cuenta que se había dormido sobre el escritorio y que ahora, su hermano, con la forma de aquella armadura y su superior, el alquimista de la flama, al lado de este, levantando una ceja curioso.

-Te quedaste dormido niichan…-

-Lo siento…-

-Deberías descansar más niichan…-

Una voz suave, diferente a todas las que Edward recordaba últimamente llegó a sus oídos, girándose lentamente, sin poder creerlo.

-…Yue… ¡Yue!-

Desde el umbral de la puerta, le observaba un joven de su edad, cabellos largos y platinados que le llegaban por debajo de la cintura, ojos de un suave color lavanda y un rostro angelical, andrógino adornado con una bella y dulce sonrisa. Su vestimenta era el uniforme reglamentario militar color azul, y encima de este traía un abrigo parecido al de Edward solo que este era blanco y en la espalda llevaba una luna creciente dentro de una estrella de ocho puntas en color azul claro.

La reacción fue instantánea, como pocas veces el mayor de los hermanos Elric se abalanzó y abrasó a esa persona feliz y a su vez fueron ambos adolecentes abrazados por la armadura que era ahora Alphonse.

-Siento no haber llegado antes… pero el taisa no me dejaba volver de la misión...- el platinado le hecho una miradita acusadora a su superior.

Por otro lado Mustang miraba divertido la escena, si tenía conocimiento de que aquellos tres jóvenes y su cercanía y amistad… y también tenían presente aquel recuerdo de años atrás en una enfermería a media noche.

 _-Tengo entendido que Yue acaba de ser aceptado como alquimista estatal…-_

 _El doctor, con su cabello platinado y cubriéndole un lado de la cara analizaba con cuidado al taisa mientras vendaba una herida de bala hecha horas atrás._

 _-Debe estar orgulloso de su hijo…-_

 _-Lo estoy... claro que si... yo he sido su maestro…-_

 _Los vendajes apretaron el pecho del pelinegro haciendo que esos ojos oscuros se clavasen en los del doctor._

 _-Debe prometerme Taisa...- dijo en un susurro peligroso – Que Yue no estará cerca de Edward y Alphonse… hasta que yo le indique que no hay peligro... de lo contrario...-_

 _La presión se volvió más fuerte, tanto que la sangre de la herida empezó a formar una flor escarlata en el blanco paño._

 _-Ya no quedará pueblo, ni habitantes, ni siquiera tierra que proteger...-_

 _Así como la presión había empezado, se detuvo, dejando respirar de nuevo al pelinegro en aquella muda promesa._

-Bienvenido Tsukishiro- le dedico esa sonrisa de orgullo que tenía para todo su equipo mientras el albino se soltaba suavemente del abraso acariciando la mejilla de la armadura y mirándole con cariño, un "buscaremos la solución a esto" silencioso pero que Alphonse entendió, después de todo, se había criado junto al albino.

-Me alegra por fin poder llegar y que ustedes estén, cada vez que regresaba en alguna misión el taisa les enviaba a la otra punta del país, y así todos estos años, pero... pero... no veía la hora de poder encontrarlos…-

Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz de al fin reencontrarse con sus dos hermanos, su única familia ya que no consideraba familia a aquel platinado, frio y cruel que le entrenaba y se hacía llamar su padre, para nada, su familia eran Edward y Alphonse Elric.

-Yue… - la teniente rubia le sonreía de forma cariñosa, bueno después de todo ella se había encargado de velar por el chiquillo mientras que Mustang velaba por los dos hermanos Elric, por lo que le tenía cierto aprecio al joven – No te entretengas tienes trabajo..-

Le entregó una carpeta y el chico no tardó en abrirla y fruncir ligeramente el seño.

-Vaya…-

-Como primera instancia deben dirigirse a la mansión Noir, él les dará lo necesario-

\- ¿Deben?-

-Así es, ustedes dos lo acompañaran…-

Yue sonrió feliz, Al parecía animado pero Edward no tanto, quizás… solo quizás el rubio quería quedarse cerca de su superior… pero eso nadie podía saberlo, por lo que carraspeo y asintió, tomando la carpeta de Yue y leerla.

-Desaparición de adolecentes… -

Yue asintió serio mientras entrelazaba sus delicados y finos dedos con los de la armadura.

-Vamos onichan, niichan… no debemos perder tiempo…-

Los tres desaparecieron rumbo a la estación de trenes ante la mirada fija del pelinegro.

-Joo… no he llegado a saludar a Yue…-

Roy apenas si movió su mirada y el poso en su rubio subordinado para luego ver a los tres jóvenes alejarse y desaparecer, reprimiendo el impulso de correr y aferrar al mayor de los Elric… impulso desconocido, reprimido y casi ignorado por el pelinegro que no iba a permitirse jamás aceptar aquellos sentimientos potencialmente peligrosos.

-Tendrás tiempo luego... esta vez ha llegado para quedarse-

Ya tenía el permiso del alquimista blanco para que los tres amigos se reuniesen al fin…

Y así es como comienza esta historia, la llegada del Alquimista Lunar...


	3. Mensaje del otro lado de la puerta

El tren dio el último pitido dando anuncio a que partiría pronto, en uno de sus vagones, tres siluetas miraban en silencio el paisaje…  
Que diferentes eran los hermanos Elric y aquel miembro reintegrado al círculo hermético que ellos formaban… Cualquier familia al reencontrarse, no pararía de hablar, de reír, de abrazar… pero los tres se mantenían en un relajado silencio, mientras el albino acariciaba distraídamente la mano de la armadura metálica y Edward, cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, viendo el paisaje cambiar lentamente.  
Por supuesto, ninguno de los tres había vivido, desde su separación, momentos felices y los tres eran consientes de la situación de los otros dos, después de todo ¿Quién podía pasar una vida feliz y agradable metidos en el ejercito en pleno estado de guerra permanente?  
-Buscaremos una solución a esto Al...-  
La voz suave y serena, aunque teñida con un tono preocupado, se dejo escuchar, sacando de aquel letargo a los dos hermanos.  
-No te preocupes Yue chan-  
Sabiendo que el elemento principal para construir una Piedra Filosofal, era cuerpo, carne, alma y mente de una persona, la misma ética de Alphonse y Edward les llevaba a dejar aquella posibilidad de lado, después de todo, demasiadas muertes inocentes se habían perpetuado en aquella búsqueda, en medio de una guerra contra algo que va más allá de un simple idealismo político o codicioso de poder. En el fondo, las guerras, las peores de ellas, eran aquellas que te llevaban a medir tus propios valores, en situaciones límite, como había sido el caso de los hermanos Elric.  
Edward miró al albino, sabía que bajo esa sonrisa dulce que le dedicaba , había dolor, pesadillas, momentos de tortura, no física sino simplemente momentos en los que, desearías morir al sentirte sin alma y sin consuelo… se preguntaba cuantas veces, a escondidas, había visto a su superior, en ese estado, la mirada perdida en un rictus de dolor , que solo podían llevar a la determinación de buscar la paz, la redención y el perdón a través de la felicidad de los inocentes que no pidieron una guerra, solo la libertad.  
Y ahora los tres debían enfrentar una misión, en la que, rogaban no encontrar a aquellas jóvenes desaparecidas en el peor de los estados, o de no encontrarlas, pues, conociendo a quien podría estar tras esto, significaba que debía avecinarse una nueva guerra, de humanos, contra un nuevo dios…

-Valentine Noir…- leyó Yue para romper aquel silencio nuevamente – Conocido como el Porcionista del Amor… sus pociones son eficaces, y es muy frecuentado por las jovencitas del pueblo- suspiró y negó – Puede ser que sepa algo sobre las desapariciones, o esté involucrado, el Taisa no nos enviaría si él no tuviera nada que ver…-  
Edward levantó una ceja, había escuchado de aquel mago del amor, famoso entre las chiquillas de su edad, no solo por su capacidad de solucionar cualquier problema amoroso, sino también porque, en palabras de ellas, era bastante bien parecido, como un ángel venido del cielo.  
-Debe ser un presumido – murmuró casi con una leve vena inflamada en su cien, recordando a Roy Mustang, su arrogancia y su mirada de superioridad…  
-Edo estas rojo…-  
Yue se inclinó y le beso la frente ante la mirada de la armadura donde estaba metido Alphonse, notándolo afiebrado, por lo que suspiró y antes de que pudiese decir algo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dando paso a la alta e imponente figura de su superior.  
-Taisa...-  
Los tres jóvenes miraron al mayor sin saber exactamente qué hacía allí cuando horas atrás lo habían dejado en central… y el moreno pareció entender la incógnita de sus miradas por lo que sonrió suave, pasando y sentándose en el único espacio vacio, junto a Edward.  
-Subí antes de que el tren partiese, necesitaba solucionar unos asuntos – les explicó y vio como el rubio aparte de rojo parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier segundo y antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, Edward había caído casi dormido sobre el mayor.  
-…Full metal...-  
Por una extraña razón, el mayor dejo al menor descansar en su regazo, sabía que días atrás había llovido y Edward en sus idas y venidas investigando se había calado hasta los huesos, era normal que ahora estuviese enfermo aunque sea solo un resfrío o una gripe. Y ante la mirada de los dos jóvenes le arropó con su chaqueta.  
-Taisa…-  
El les hizo seña de que guardasen silencio, aun quedaba un trecho por recorrer y era mejor dejar descansar al chibi hagane… distraídamente el moreno acariciaba la espalda del menor perdido en sus propios pensamientos…

 _… Un lado y otro de la puerta… Edward caminaba por aquel espacio blanco, tan blanco y vacio que daba miedo… en el fondo había dos figuras jugando inocentemente un juego de palmaditas…_  
 _Su hermano, de carne y hueso, con sus ojos con profundas ojeras, aunque ya no tan delgado y demacrado jugaba con una bella niña de 17 años , cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos azules._  
 _-… Alphonse… Usagi…-_  
 _Ambos le sonrieron con felicidad al verlo._  
 _-Esto es…-_  
 _-Un sueño…- aclaró Alphonse – Es la única forma en la que podemos contactar contigo, por ahora-_  
 _Usagi solo asintió dejando que sus cabellos platinados se moviesen con gracia sobre su lindo vestido._  
 _-Pero... estas... te ves...-_  
 _Alphonse asintió, ahora estaba vestido con unos pantalones y una camisola holgada._  
 _-Aquella vez que abriste la puerta, despertaste a Usa chan… solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que me encontrase y prometiese acompañarme… ella... es real... Yue no mentía, es real…-_  
 _Edward vio a la platinada y estiró su mano humana para acariciarle la mejilla… tantos años regañando a Yue por hablar solo delante del espejo... hasta que un día dejo de hacerlo entre lagrimas, porque "alguien se había llevado a su onechan"… y ahí estaba, la viva imagen de Yue pero en forma femenina, como habría sido su gemela de haber estado vida…_  
 _-Usa chan...-_  
 _-Niichan…-_  
 _A diferencia de Yue, la vocecita de la chica era cantarina y graciosa, como la de una niña pequeña, de alguien inocente, alguien lleno de bondad y amor como para quedarse junto a su hermano y nutrirlo con sus propias energías._  
 _Ambos chicos señalaron un espejo en donde Edward pudo versé a si mismo durmiendo en el regazo del moreno._  
 _-WAA!-_  
 _Dio un salto y podía verse la vena palpitando en su frente causando la risa en los dos jóvenes._  
 _-¿Qué hago ahí!? Es un sueño ¿verdad?-_  
 _Ambos negaron._  
 _-Tu estas así ahora...-_  
 _-… acostado sobre Roy Mustang...-_  
 _Porque, al escuchar aquel nombre, simplemente sus mejillas se teñían de rojo furioso, era solo el nombre de su superior, de aquel arrogante hombre sin escrúpulos, pervertido y mujeriego…_  
 _-Niichan... deberías aceptar tus sentimientos de una vez…-_  
 _El mayor se giró y los miró, sus ojos estaban tristes y ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquel sobresalto que había tenido segundos atrás._  
 _-No puedo...-_  
 _-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron ambos al unisonó_  
 _-Porque… tu... y ahora Usa chan…-_  
 _Alphonse le puso un dedo en los labios sonriéndole._  
 _-Estaremos bien…_  
 _-Pero...-_  
 _Esta vez fue Usagi quien habló_  
 _-Edo chan…- le acaricio los cabellos – Debes ser feliz... lo mereces-_  
 _-¡NO!- Edward les miro dolido y culpable – No puedo ser feliz... estando ustedes...-_  
 _-Estaremos bien… te lo pedimos...-_  
 _-Dale una oportunidad a tu corazón…-_  
 _-Y se feliz…-_

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose recostado en un cuarto blanco, no era de un hospital, dado a los ositos de felpa y libros que había en los estantes y el enorme dibujo de una luna creciente dentro de un octógono azul claro que había pintado en el techo… reconocía aquel cuarto, ese perfume y esas sabanas de seda que se movían a la perfección con aquel pijama de la misma tela... Estaba en el cuarto de Yue, en la mansión Croix, hogar del doctor Fausto Croix, mejor conocido como el alquimista blanco al cual los dos adolescentes detestaban, por haberlos separado cuando eran pequeños, poco antes de que Trisha Elric muriese…  
-Donde… o mejor dicho... ¿desde cuándo...?-  
La armadura y el albino se pararon cuando escucharon aquella voz y sonriendo aliviados.  
-Niichan, dormiste toda la mañana y la tarde, ya es de noche...-  
-¿¡Que!?-  
-El taisa te trajo aquí, para que mi padre te viese... y – Yue parecía molesto – Obviamente, insistió en que nos quedásemos para mantenernos vigilados-  
-¿Y Aceptó?-  
\- El taisa confía mucho en mi padre, ¡y sigo sin entender la razón! –  
-No conoces el dicho, dios los cría, el viento los amontona…- dijo Edward con un tic en el ojo – Quizás tu padre quiere otra mordida- dijo malignamente gracioso a lo que logró sacarle una pequeña risa cómplice a los dos muchachos por el recuerdo.  
-Eres un bruto niisan-  
-Y de todas formas me termino llevando...-  
-Si pero con recuerdito en su mano, ¡Jáh!-  
-Repito... eres un bruto…-

Edward suspiró y les sonrió para dejarlos tranquilos, pensativo por aquella conversación en sueños…  
¿Debería darle a Roy Mustang, la oportunidad de hacerle saber sus sentimientos?


End file.
